tomorrow i'll be gone
by lilmizkitty
Summary: Sometimes, you dont realize what you really needed, until you have it, right in front of you, pinning you to the door. MAJOR BBxL lemon :D NO flames plz! YAOI


**:3 ello! Its Kitty, back with more (=^_^=) haha FIRST LEMON! Yaoi or otherwise! Sorry, not a very good plot. But if I get enough reviews ill make more. Just tell me a paring and ill get right on it I PROMISE! **

**WARNING!: contains yaoi, sex, blojobs, slight swearing, and well….other stuff too x]**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!! If I did it would be WAAYYYYY to explicit and would've had like, no story line and NO DEATH NOTES! XD. All rights to obata and that other guy who's name I cant remember. Ohaba? Naww.. Starts with a T? maybeee?**

**XD**

**No. is an O… anyway!**

**It IS kinda sad, but if u want me to make it into a story so u can see What happens between L an B then just say sooooo ;) **

**ILOVEYOUALL!**

**Beyond Birthday slid his hand onto the wooden pane of the window, deciding for one last time weather he should go in or not. But all doubts left the killer's mind as he recalled his plan. **_**My amazing, perfect plan. My plan, to get L. **_**B assured himself**

**Beyond paused the glass up and waited until he could see the light flicker off in the room adjacent to the one that he was about to break into go off. BB new for a fact that that was were L was. That was where he was going to be. Where he had died to be for so many years now. **

**Eerie silence filled the stuffy room as beyond lifted his leg into the small, vacant hotel room. It reeked of sex and alcohol, and was most uncomfortable to even be in, let alone carry out such a well though out plan in. but BB pushed that from his mind. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All that mattered was him… And L.**

**Making his way towards the entrance of the hooker room, he pulled open the door and slid with inhuman stealth across the hallway, plucking that lock on the door with a rundown, inactive credit card and stepping inside, but waiting about three or four minutes before closing it. He had to make sure that L was fast asleep. Once he could hear muffled, cute snore of a sweet-addicted detective, he swung the door wide open, then slammed it shut, falling to the floor as he did so.**

**He could hear L snap awake with a yelp, and he was almost immediately over and divvying over opening the door to see what was out there or not. But BB knew that L would. There was no doubt about it. The moment L opened the hotel door all the way Beyond stood up behind him and pushed him out, straight past the hallway, and into the awaiting door on the other side. Within a matter of seconds, BB had gotten back into the hooker room, away from Watari in the other room, and had L pinned with his back to the closed door.**

**L's eyes were blank, but wide.**

" **why, hello Lawliet… Its been **_**Far **_**too long, I think that it calls for a little….reunion. Wouldn't you say?"**

" **Beyond. Let me go. You will not succeed in this. What are you going to do, Kill me? Well it wont work I have many-"L was cut off with Beyond's lips pushing to his forcefully. L knew better then to gasp, that would have just given Beyond what he wanted, and L was not going to , no matter what happened to him. B was biting L's lower lip, just about ready to tear all the way through it if need be. His hand slid from the door to the back of L's head, and he pushed him even harder against his lips. Even though he had just moved his had there, beyond quickly slid his hand downward, caressing L's side, causing little, nearly unnoticeable squirms from the raven haired detective. **

**B pulled his head back just far enough so that his voice could make it to L's ear. "Don't worry, Lawli-pop.. Ill teats your nice" just at that second, beyond hand skipped down and gripped L's cock through his loose jeans**

" **neeh!" L moaned, and beyond got the entry to his mouth that he so badly desired. To Beyond's surprise, L didn't fight him on kissing him, but he fought him on dominance. There tongues did an intricate dance inside there mouths, ever so once in a while trading stages. Beyond slowly pulled away and continued to massage L's sensitive area.**

**B moved down to L's neck, trailing up and down in a zig zag, trying to find a sensitive spot to let loose on. When he finally heard L gasp, he knew that he had found it, and he licked and sucked that spot for minutes before biting it. L gasped again, and B pulled away.**

" **oh naughty naughty. L is a masochist.. Tsk tsk…" only milliseconds later beyond teeth were digging into Lawliet's most sensitive on his neck, until he could taste a delicious salty drop of blood slip from the fresh wound. B moaned as he tasted his favorite, and to L's surprise, his pants got the slightest bit tighter from hearing Beyond moan like that.**

**L slid his cold hands under Beyond's baggy shirt, feeling around, though it had hardly an affect on the killer. Beyond reciprocated by doing that same thing, on much to L's dismay, he started moaning as beyond trailed his fingertips along his sensitive nipples. L awkwardly helped beyond take both of their shirts off, then start kissing again, only to have beyond start trailing down his body, licking down his neck, then traveling even farther and rimming L's hardened nipples with his tongue before nipping and sucking at them**

" **B…bee…beyond…oh" L gasped as B massaged him through his jeans and sucked on his nipple at the same time. It was hard to take. **_**I shouldn't be **_**Enjoying**_** this. What kind of a sick person **_**AM**_** I?**_** L accused himself, trying to hold back more gasps. Beyond noted the quiet and slid down onto his knees, as L stood still with his back against the hotel door. **

" **L. do you want me to do something for you about **_**this?**_** " beyond asked, kissing L's erection softly while fingering the buttons on the jeans.**

" **yes beyond.."**

" **then beg me.."**

**L said nothing, Beyond slowly undid L's buttons, until L was only in his boxers, and beyond very carefully sucked L's cock through his unders. L bit his tongue, wanting it so bad but wanting his dignity more.. Possibly…**

"**fuhhh fuuuh-" L moaned " fine! Please beyond, just suck me.."**

" **anything for you.."**

**Beyond slid down L's boxers without any hesitation, then very carefully flicked his tongue out and licked the head of L's cock. A pleasurable groan escaped L's throat without warning, and beyond took that as a sign to please continue. So he very slowly slid L's large cock into his wet, waiting mouth, and grazed his teeth along the detectives shaft, earning a satisfying buck from the detective. L slid his hands along the edge of the door, trying his best to find something to grip, something to dig his nails into. There wasn't anything. He wasn't even within reach of the doorknob, so L just slid his hands onto the back of Beyond's head and tugged on his thick oil, black hair.**

**The second that B noticed that feeling on the back of his head, he stopped, pulled L out of his mouth, and looked up at the teased and impatient sweet-addict. " ah ah ahhhh.. You don't want me to **_**stop **_**do you?"**

**For an answer, L removed his hands from Beyond's head, just resting them on his shoulders, signaling for Beyond to continue. Lawliet didn't trust his voice enough to ask him not to stop. But Beyond needed no more an answer then L moving his hands, because he went right back into it, immediately deep throating the skinny man, waiting for a reaction. L allowed his lips to part for a moan, one louder then one Beyond had ever heard. B's erection ached, and he pulled L's dick out of his mouth. Lawliet let out a groan of displeasure.**

"**shhh. Don't fret my little Lawli-pop. I wont leave you unsatisfied." beyond whispered as soon as he got close enough to L's ear so that he could hear him. Beyond pulled L's arm and practically threw L against the rickety bed in the center of the rundown hotel room, and sent an echoing thud.**

**Beyond pushed L down on the bed, so that Beyond was on top, as he made sure it was going to be. L let out a gasp as Beyond's still clothed knee grinded against his most sensitive spot. L just couldn't take it anymore.**

"**beyond. Please stop teasing me… I just can't take it much longer."**

**Beyond blatantly ignored L's pleas, reaching down and stroking the hardened detective. L gasped, and quickly though of a way out of this torture. He knew that if he came, Beyond would do things to him, not pleasurable in the least. Beyond straddled L, higher up then would have been expected. L licked his lips silently as he stared at Beyond's cock right in his face. **

"**Suck." Beyond commanded, one of his fingers twirling a lock of L's hair. L obliged, giving Beyonds throbbing erection a small taste, before licking up and down the shaft, causing small gasps from the sadist. Beyond gripped L's head with both hands and thrust into the older mans mouth, just far enough to not make him gag. L took control back quickly and deep throated Beyond, causing the killer to groan, throwing his head back and partially arching has back so that L could get him in even deeper.**

**Beyond was in heaven. **

**This was all B had ever wanted, to be with L, not even in a forced way. **

**Because in spite of what most think, Beyond did not hate L**

**Beyond just wanted L's attention.**

**Beyond pulled out of L's mouth, sliding his body down until he was level with L's belly button, and he slid L's legs up over his shoulders, sucking on three of his own fingers before inserting one of them into L, wasting absolutely no time. He did not care if L was ready or not. Beyond **_**needed **_**this. He had for so many years. His extrasy filled state only grew as L pushed against his finger, wanting more.**

**Needless to say, Beyond pushed them in.**

" **please beyond.. I want it.."**

" **hmm? Im sorry Lawli-pop, but I need to know exactly **_**what **_**do you want?"**

"**Beyond! I want your huge-ass hard cock all the way inside of me!" L blushed fuchsia as he realized what he had just let slip out of his mouth.**

" **as you wish, my love"**

**With those word, Beyond aligned himself with L's tight entrance, and pushed his head in. gazing into L's eyes, he thrust in, as hard as he could. Lawliet's eyes filled with tears, but he made no effort to let Beyond know that.**

" **oh fuck Lawliet.." beyond moaned as he thrust " so.. So goddamn ti-tight…"**

"**harder..ohm…deeper…sooo..so good.. Nnn.." L replied, begging. His breath hitched as beyond hit his prostate, and Beyond stopped. " B… again…hard.."**

**So beyond did, he aimed for that spot as closely as he could and hit it with all his might, keeping a rhythm that was growing faster…faster…faster…**

"**Oh! Beyond.. More! Gahh! Im goiinnn….im….im gunna cummmm!"**

"**do it.." Beyond growled seductively, beginning to pump L in time with his quick thrusts. " so am I…"**

"**NnnnnnnN!"L screamed as his warm cum squirted all over both of their chests. His backside contracted , causing Beyond to also cum, deep inside of the detective. Nearly silently, Beyond pulled out of L. laying down next to him, as the detective layed his head on the killer chest. **

" **L?"**

"**what?"**

" **when you wake up tomorrow I will be gone. If you have anything to tell me, I would appreciate if you tell me now..**

" …"

" **please, L…"**

" **Beyond. I love you."**

" **I love you too."**

**And for the first time, they fell asleep together.**

**L woke up in the morning. Beyond had long since gone. And for the first time since he was an infant, he curled up into a ball, and cried.**

**Im not sure what I want to do with this. It has the potential for a long, actual story, but ill only do it if you guys tell me too. Btw this was my first lemon, so PLEASE no flames yet. Next time you can LIGHT me on fire, but please spare me :) this is one of my favorite parings, so expect more.**


End file.
